His Path to Happiness
by FangirlFrenzy
Summary: Tomoe and Nanami are now engaged. Mizuki decided it is time for him to let them be alone, and retires from being a familiar. Just where can he find a road to an amazing life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls. I'm back with another fanfic. I always delete my others when I get bored of writing them, sorry about that. Maybe this one will last longer. :P -FangirlFrenzy**

* * *

"Oh, Tomoe! I love you!" Lady Nanami exclaimed, running and jumping into his arms. Tomoe smiled, which was a pretty rare occurrence. Yes, they were in love. And Tomoe had just proposed. To Lady Nanami. To get married.

And here Mizuki was, sitting in the back corner, sulkily watching it all go down. He had a slight attraction to Lady Nanami, he mustn't lie, however he discovered he wasn't going to get his way this time. He was happy for them, though, they had both been through alot and deserved happiness.

It was watching them when he realized something: He should probably stop being Lady Nanami's familiar. Mizuki had a feeling that Tomoe would not appreciate someone other than him protecting Lady Nanami, his soon to be wife. What would he do then, once he was no longer a familiar? He would have to go back to his old shrine. This made him even more depressed.

Mizuki let out a sigh. He waited until the fox left the land god alone, which took a while, and walked up to her.

"Lady Nanami?" He asked.

"Yes, Mizuki?" She said, in a dazed and faraway voice.

"I…" He paused, "I am going to stop being your familiar."

This shook her out of her stance. Lady Nanami had always been a thoughtful one. "What..? Why?!"

"Well, I do not want to interrupt you and Tomoe. Don't worry though, I will be fine. I have a home to go home to." He smiled gently. That was partly a lie. He did have a home to go to, however it was not a very happy one, like the Mikage Shrine.

"Mizuki.. You will not be a bother. I will always welcome you here." She said, in that soft voice that once made his heart skip a beat.

She had made him sure of his decision. He had to leave. "No, Lady Nanami, I must leave. I'm sorry, but this is for the best." He gave her a hug.

Does he still love her? Mizuki must have, for it was very tough for a yokai to fall out of love. Maybe he didn't, and he just felt a need to protect her. She had been very kind to him, and Mizuki respected her for that.

During this time of him thinking, he had packed up his stuff, which wasn't much. He had said his goodbyes to the shrine spirits, Lady Nanami, and the fox. He sighed once more, now outside the Mikage Shrine and looking back at it.

Oh, how happy he had been at this place. Now, he would have to find new happin-

"Watch out!" A woosh of wind and Mizuki was suddenly on the ground, a force on top of him, he blinked wildly. What had just happened?

A girl, about Nanami's age, jumped off him. "Ahh, jee, I'm so sorry, sir! Wait a sec, follow me, come on!" She said quickly, pulling him up and started running. Mizuki was still confused. He heard heavy footsteps behind them. He turned around, seeing 3 huge men trailing.

"Wait, what's happening?" He shouted.

"Just follow me!~" She said in a cheerful singsong voice. They had turned many corners when Mizuki had realized that the men weren't chasing her anymore.

"Hey.. They're not...following you anymore.." He said in between pants.

"Oh.. yeah." She grinned and pumped a fist into the air. "We lost them!"

"Uhm, first of all, could you explain what is happening?" He asked, tilting his head. Her other thin and bony hand was still latched onto his.

She seemed confused for a second, then it must have came back to her. "Oh, I forgot to explain it to you. So,~ I was exploring the city, when I must have trespassed some weirdos land, and they started chasing me, so I jumped off these stones, and landed on you." The girl almost seemed proud of it. "Since I knocked into you, I decided that I would take you out to eat, as an apology."

Mizuki blinked. Yokai did not eat food. "Shoot." He thought, "What am I going to tell her?

"Ahh, actually, I am not too hungry right now.." He said, scratching the back of his neck. She looked at him.

"Could I buy you something from the store?"

"Naw, I don't need anything."

"Well, I've gotta do something to apologize." She looked down and dug at some dirt on the path with her faded and old converse shoes.

Then, Mizuki had an idea. The reason why he had hated the old shrine was because he was lonely, so he would be happy if he had a friend, right?

She looked kinda dirty, like she hadn't showered or cleaned her clothes in a while. Now that he had a better look at her, he could see that she wasn't bad looking. The girl was thin, almost too thin, and had dark brown hair with a boyish hair cut. She also had a pack on her back. She could be homeless. Maybe this was a really good idea.

"How about…" He pretended to think, then smiled a little, "you become my friend." She blinked.

"Okay."

 _"Wow, that was easy. I hope this girl isn't loose or anything."_

"Ahh, another question: Do you have a home?"

"No, why?"

 _"How cliche. Just like a manga."_

"If you want, you can live with me."

She thought about it. "I mean, you are almost a complete stranger, but it is better than living in the streets. I will live with you!"

"Okay." He paused. "Let's go home then." And oh, how it felt so good to say that to someone. It was sudden, he would admit, but he was desperate for someone to talk to, just someone to be with. He couldn't stand being alone. It scared him to death. Maybe, just maybe, this was his path to happiness.

* * *

 **There you guys go, the first chapter of my story. I know it is a little cliche and fast-paced, but I will be trying to make it less of that as the story progresses. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading! -FangirlFrenzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh... you guys I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this! You know, I am not even gonna come up with an excuse.. But anyways.. Thank you for the follows, reviews, and favorites! I honestly don't deserve you guys. -FangirlFrenzy**

* * *

Mizuki and the girl headed towards his shrine. He stopped mid walk, and turned to the girl. "Wait a second. I don't even know your name.."

The girl looked up at him with her large, doelike brown eyes. "Oh, man, your right.. Eh-" She held out her hand as to shake. "My name is Fukuharu Mao. What's yours?"

Mizuki gave her his famous smile. "Mizuki. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand. Her skin was soft and warm.

"Wow, Mizuki-kun," She said, staring at his hand. "You've got really pale skin-" Fukuharu-san looked up at him again, "And you've got green eyes! Cool! Are you American?"

Mizuki was kind-of shocked. No, he was not American. He was a familiar. But could he tell her that? Was that safe?

"Ahh, I am not.." He said, avoiding eye contact. She finally let go of his hand.

"Eh, okay. Where is your house?" After saying this, Mizuki seemed to freeze. He forgot about something. How was he going to bring her to his shrine without her finding out something was wrong? How come he didn't think this through before he asked her to live with him. Usually, he was wise at desicion making, but it seemed that he had messed up this time.

"Hey, uhh, Fukuharu-San... Do you believe in things like.. Like gods and familiars?" Maybe this was risky. But somewhere deep down inside him he felt like he needed her, even though they just met. He was just plain attracted to her.

However, he did not know why. Yokai kind do not.. SHOULD not fall in love with a human, especially one so quickly, if this was the case. Could he have been so heartbroken that Nanami-chan was getting married that he became desperate?

Not likely. At least he hoped. "Well, I've read about stuff like that in books. I haven't really seen anything to actually prove it, but I think that it would be cool if you kissed someone that can turn into some type of animal, and they will listen to you." She showed a toothy grin.

"Hmm, what would you say if you saw a god.. or familiar?" She raised an eyebrow, as if suspecting him.

Maybe this was a risky plan. But he was willing to take it.

"Probably I'd be surprised. I mean, I am sure anyone would, right? What about you."

He laughed. "I have no idea."

The pair kept walking. Mizuki thought, or tried to, come up with a plan to tell her. He couldn't possibly fake his identity somehow.. It would just be too obvious. They got closer and closer to their destination. Mizuki felt the first pang in his stomach of nervousness come up. "Just how far away is your house?" She asked, then gasped. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude! I'm really thankful that you are letting me stay here, I just thought it was getting kinda awkward and tried to start a conversation but- Oh jeez, i'm so sorry!"

Mizuki felt the urge to laugh, his nervousness pretty much gone, "Ahaha! No, it's fine. I don't mind."

He heard her sigh, in which he assumed was relief. Soon, they got to where he would have to pull out his snake and take her under the river. He swallowed.

"Oh, wow, what a pretty river!" She said, running towards it.

Just as Fukuharu-San was making it to the water, her foot ran into an unnoticed rock. Mizuki saw her about to go Ohdown. "Woah!" She said, about to fly face-first, into the chilly October water. In an unconscious movement, she attempted to grab him. He didn't have enough time to react, and came down with her.

Bam! Splash! They both fell, water flying everywhere and small fish scattering. Mizuki felt an oddly warm and familiar feeling on his lips. He opened his eyes to see her brown ones, very close. Some sort of light, most humans would call "supernatural" boomed around them and disappeared. Fukuharu-San didn't seem to notice.

They had kissed.

Oh, Jesus.

He had become her familiar.

She pulled away quickly, a blush spreading around her cheeks. Mizuki would've laughed if the situation was different, however he was in no mood to do that. "Ah, umm, I'm really sorry! Ahh, i'm so clumsy! And I got you all wet!" She put her hands on her face.

He sighed and patted her head. "Welp, nothing we can do about it. But, you know what the things we were talking about earlier?" She looked up from her hands. "Huh?"

Mizuki helped her up. "I will tell you in a bit- Explain more. First, let's change clothes before we catch a cold." He snapped his fingers. As quick as a bolt of lightning, a ginormous white snake appears out of nowhere. Mizuki grabbed Fukuharu-San by her slim body and placed her in front of him on the snake.

"W-what?!" She exclaimed, looking for something to hold onto. He put his arms around her waist to support her.

"I told you- I will explain once we get to the shrine.." He put his head onto her shoulder. "And anyways, we better get used to eachother soon, since we will be together for a long time."

* * *

The large snake landed in front of Mizuki's shrine. It was dark, oh so dark. The place was without a god, anyways, what could he do?

He snapped once again, and the white snake disappeared. Mizuki gently put her down, and looked to see her reaction. Fukuharu-San's face was deathly pale, as pale as the moon, almost, and she fainted, right on the spot.

Mizuki chuckled. "Too much for a human girl to handle, huh?"

Although the situation was slightly bad, he seemed to find some amusement in it. However, he had many questions that were left unanswered. Deciding to ponder these thoughts later, he picked her up princess style and brought her into the shrine. She was scarily light.

* * *

Fukuharu-San opened her eyes, and rubbed them. She was oddly comfy, resting in something that seemed like a futon. "What a..crazy dream." She said, yawning. Maybe she was reading too many mangas and fiction novels.

"Hey, girl, want to eat a centipede?" Two small people popped into her vision, with sharp teeth and red eyes.

She screamed.

* * *

 **Okay, here's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I know that normal humans cannot get familiars.. but I will clear that part up in another chapter. Hopefully I do not forget to post like I did this time.. :/**

 **Until next time,**

 **-FangirlFrenzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Sup guys! Back with another chapter! I was thinking of making another story about Tokyo Ghoul, since I have a _real_ good idea for it- inspired by a post on Instagram I saw one time.. what do y'all think?**

* * *

She screamed.

Mizuki came in, holding a jug of his famous sake. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Uh, um," Fukuhara-San swallowed, her throat dry. "Who- what are these guys?" Somehow in the little amount of time between her scream and Mizuki walking in, she was already at the back of the room, across from her bed.

"Oh, these guys?" Mizuki asked, patting one of them on the head. "They are the shrine spirits of the Yonomori shrine.. Where I- no, we live." He smiled at her. "How was your nap?"

"W-wait, shrine?"

"Yes, I am a familiar, a snake one to be precise. I live here with my god, Yonomori Mitsuha." The last part was a lie, though. Lady Yonomori had gone missing, much like Mikage. To this day, he has no clue where she could have gone.. "Oh, yes, also," He started, sitting down across from her and setting down the jug. "I am now **your** familiar, due to the earlier circumstances.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, we accidentally kissed when we fell at the river."

Heat rose in her cheeks. "Y-yeah, but aren't only gods supposed to get familiars?" I'm just a normal human girl- no god."

She was right. Fukuharu-San wasn't a god. There was no god mark on her forehead. So how come he became her familiar? "I do not understand why that happened either.."

"Maybe you aren't my familiar?"

"No, when we signed the contract there was a beam of light- you wouldn't be able to mistake that for something else."

She bit her lip. "This just doesn't make any sense.. Maybe Lady Yonomori could explain?"

Mizuki froze. _No, she can't explain, she's gone._

"Ahh, Lady Yonomori is actually on a journey as of now.." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh."

The room became silent. A shrine spirit came up to Fukuharu-San once more and offered her a centipede. She tried her best to give a smile. "Ehh, no thanks..."

"Awh, why not, human girl?" The spirit asked, showing off the bug in her face.

"Ehehe, we humans don't really.. like to eat bugs."

After a disappointed frown, the spirits left Mizuki and Fukuharu-San alone, both pondering how this could have happened.

"Are you sure that you aren't anything.. yknow... like a god?" He tried, without much hope.

"Positive." After a pause, "Oh, shoot! What time is it?" Mizuki told her the time: 7:30 pm, Sunday.

"Ahh, I've got school tomorrow.. have you ever been to school?"

Mizuki smiled at the memory. "Yes, yes I have."

"Ah, that's good to know. I am going tomorrow, if that is alright.." She said, looking at him with her doelike eyes.

"Yes.. that is fine." He said. "If that is so, then you might want to hop in the bath and go to bed."

Her eyes seemed to brighten. "You guys have a bath?!"

Mizuki laughed and nodded. "Yep."

* * *

After Fukuharu-San's bath (her first in a while), she felt refreshed and clean. Rubbing the towel on her head to dry her hair, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

 _I've got a home and a familiar to help my with anything I need.. How could my life get any better?_ She chuckled as she got into her bed and fell deep asleep.

By the next morning when Fukuharu-San woke up, Mizuki was preparing breakfast for her. She walked into the main eating area, yawning and stretching.

"Wow.. I haven't slept that good in years!~ Thanks, Mizuki!"

He replied with a smile and a laugh. "No problem. Is this breakfast alright with you?" He put down platters of food, everything which looked delicious to Fukuharu-San.

"Awh, yeah! You can cook?! It looks amazing!" She quickly say down and started eating.

He sat across from her, smiling while watching her eat. "I wouldn't be a good familiar if I couldn't."

She stopped. "Hey, aren't you going to eat something?"

Mizuki shook his head. "Yokai don't eat human food."

"Oh, is that why you didn't accept my offer earlier?"

"Yes."

"Mm, that makes sense now.." She was clearing her plate. "About my offer, actually, I feel like I should do something for you.. you've given me so much and I haven't given you anything in return." She paused and looked at him. "Is there anything I could give you?"

He smiled, "Just your company."

Mizuki saw her ears turn pink. He smirked.

"Erm, well, if you think of anything else you want, tell me. I'm indebted to you.. but for now, I better head to school."

"Have a nice day!" He told her, before she left.

"Will do!"

* * *

 **Aight, another chapter. Sorry this one is a little short, but I couldn't decide how to continue it. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. (ᵔᴥᵔ)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! FangirlFrenzy here! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while- I've had more inspiration for the Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic. But for now, enjoy!~**

* * *

Mao stopped in front of the shrine. "Uhh," She mumbled to herself, "How the hell do I get out of here?"

She quickly ran back into the shrine, looking for Mizuki. "Mizukiiiiiiii~" She said, searching.

He came out from one of the rooms. "I thought you were at school."

"Ahaha, about that.." She paused, avoiding eye contact. "How do I get to school?"

"Oh! I forgot about that! Sorry! I'll bring you." He said, quickly placing down a pile of clean clothes and coming out the door with Mao.

"D-do we have to ride the snake again?"

"...Yes."

"O-oh."

The white snake popped up in front of them again.

"Hop on. And hold tight."

He got on top. She came on next, hugging his back tightly.

Some reason, for which he could not figure out, he blushed.

* * *

There were birds chirping, and teenagers talking cheerfully. Mao took a deep breath, and smiled. Her first day at a new school. At her last school, she skipped a lot since she didn't actually live anywhere. But now, she lived with a pretty nice man who gave her everything she needed.

She really had gotten lucky.

After walking in, she took of her sneakers and put on slippers. She looked around. The air around her classmates seemed so.. lively and refreshing. It was her first time feeling like this.. It was..

"Amazing.."

"Eh? You talking about me?" A handsome, flashy boy with blue hair asked, popping her a toothy grin.

She stared blankly. "No, not really."

"Whaddya mean? Who else could you be talking about?" He asked, pouting.

She smiled. "It's my first day here.. Everyone is so lively.. it's really cool!" Mao said, laughing.

He looked at her closely. "Hey, your cute~. What's your name?"

"Ah! Fukuharu Mao! Nice to meet you!" She said, holding out her hand as to shake.

"Pfft!" The boy laughed. "This is honestly the first time a girl has introduced herself to me with a handshake." He held her hand, and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, Mao-chan. I am Ikeda Koji." He looked at her to see her reaction.

She looked like she was holding in laughter.

 _The hell? Usually all the girls I do that to will blush and look away. And fall for me.._

Finally, Mao broke. She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "Ahahaha! I'm sorry! It's just.." She went into a laughing fit again. "You looked like.. Like an actual prince or something!"

Although Koji was slightly mad and embarrassed, he found himself laughing too.

 _What an interesting girl..!_

* * *

Mizuki tapped his finger on the dining table impatiently. He had literally just met this girl, yet somehow he was so worried for her. Why did he feel like something was going to happen for her?

She wasn't even a god, so what bad could come for her? And why was he worrying for her so much?

Well, he was her familiar. He assumed it was natural to be worried.

But he had been a familiar twice before, and had felt worried.. but somehow, this feeling was different. Almost as if.. he felt the need to protect her.

Mizuki really wondered what had gotten into him, and what was so goddamn special about that girl.

* * *

" _Ring_!" (I have no idea what the school bells sound like, I apologize..) Mao walked towards her classroom. Her heart thumped excitedly.

She walked in. She was surrounded by a new aura; another new one she was not accustomed to- a group of girls in a corner talking together about going somewhere to eat after school, a group of boys playing around- one of them she recognized as Ikeda-kun, some couples talking quietly together, and few reading by themselves.

Mao smiled. It was beautiful.

"Alright students, class time." The sensei walked in. "Oh, yes, today we have a new student." He showed the class Mao. "This is Fukuharu Mao."

Her heart skipped a beat. "H-hello everyone! I'm Mao! I came from a school nearby.. and, uh.. I really like animals and looking at flowers!" She tried her best to do a charming smile, but her nervousness got the best of her.

"Alright, you can sit next to.. Ikeda Koji. The flashy blue haired one."

"Hey! Sensei!" Koji complained, pouting.

She quickly sat down and looked around.

"Hi, again." Koji greeted, waving.

"Hello Ikeda-kun." She said back.

"Ikeda, stop flirting with the new girl. It's time to do work."

"Sensei, I was just greeting her!"

"You sure have a playboy reputation, Ikeda-kun!" Mao whispered and laughed quietly.

Koji couldn't help but laugh with her once again.

* * *

After class, Mao was hoarded by fellow classmates, both male and female.

"Hey, Fukuharu-san, are you free after school?"

"Dude, don't just ask her out without knowing anything! What if she has a boyfriend?"

"Haha! But she's my type!"

"Fukuharu-san, you are so thin and cute! Do you wear makeup?" A girl from the group earlier asked.

"Yes! And your eyes are super pretty!"

 _Uh. This is kind of suffocating_..

"Hey, guys, don't surround her. She's feeling claustrophobic!" Koji said, clearing people out. Mao thanked him with a facial expression. He winked back.

"Ehm, I don't have a boyfriend.. I don't wear makeup.." She fidgeted with her fingers.

Another girl came up. She had longer brown hair and brown eyes. An attractive boy with white hair was following her.

"Hi there! I'm Nanami, and this is Tomoe!" She pointed to the boy behind her. "I hope we can become friends!"

Mao's eyes lit up. _They seem nice. At least the girl, anyways._.

She nodded, her short hair bouncing. "Yes, I hope so too!"

* * *

Although the school could be suffocating, Mao knew that by some sort of new found luck, she could get through it.


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm back y'all! Did ya miss me?**

* * *

Mao walked out of the school, a happy aura and look on her face. Koji came up behind her. "Boo!"

She barely even blinked. "Hi, Koji-kun!"

"Wow, Mao-chan, you aren't scared even a little bit?"

"Nope."

He chuckled. "Y'know, you are a really interesting girl."

"Mm? Is that so? I think i'm average."

"I don't know about that."

Her eyes lit up! "Hey, Mizukiiiiiii!" Koji turned.

"..Mizuki?"

Mao ran over to the white haired man wearing a traditional kimono.

"Hello Mao-San. How was your first day of school?" He gave her a catlike smile.

"It was great!" She smiled brightly. Koji came walking behind her. Mizuki's smile dropped.

"Eh. Koji?" Mizuki asked, sounding tired and disappointed.

"Hi there, Mizuki." He gave a forced smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking this girl up." He said, pulling Mao into his arms and away from Koji.

"Wait, Mao-Chan? What's happening?"

"Ahh, Mizuki is my roommate!" She paused. "Do you guys know each other?"

"...We're acquaintances." Mizuki mumbled. "Let's go home, Mao-san."

"Okay! Bye Koji-kun!"

Koji waved. Why the hell would Mizuki be with a human girl? She's not even a god, like that one Nanami girl. Just what is their relationship?

* * *

Mao pulled away from Mizuki, blushing. "What was that all about, Mizuki? Do you not like Koji-kun, or something?"

He looked away. "Well, he's a playboy. That's pretty obvious. Don't get tricked by him."

"Mhm!"

Although Koji was a playboy, there was also a secret that Mizuki couldn't tell Mao.

"So? Did you make friends?"

"Yep! Counting Koji-kun, I have three!"

"Oh, really, what are their names?" Mizuki asked, checking if there were any more.. suspicious people.

"Nanami and Tomoe. Nanami is really nice but Tomoe doesn't seem to talk much."

Mizuki's eyes widened. He stopped.

"Mizuki, what's wrong?" She looked at him, concerned.

"Aah." He said. "I, uh, think I forgot to turn off the oven before I left.. We'd better head home quickly."

"Okay, let's go- Wait, we are going to have to ride the snake again, aren't we?"

Mizuki laughed. "Yes, yes we are."

* * *

The next day, Mizuki decided to come to school, too.

"Wow, Mizuki! You look really good in a uniform!" Mao exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"Somehow, i'm embarrassed." He replied, finishing their bentos for the day.

After that, they went to school.

"M..MIZUKI?!" A girl voice screamed from somewhere.

"Eh?-" Nanami came bouncing up at the speed of light, attacking Mizuki.

"Woah, Nanami?" He asked, pulling her off of him.

"Mizuki! I haven't seen you in so long!" Tomoe soon came up behind her.

"Oooh, do you guys know eachother?" Mao asked.

"Yes! Actually, Mizuki used to be my-" Tomoe placed his hand around Nanami's mouth, muffling the noise.

"Huh?" Mao said, looking up at Tomoe. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said stoically.

"Oh, it's okay. She knows i'm a familiar. I'm actually her familiar now." Mizuki said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come again?" Nanami said, blinking.

"Yeah, I became her familiar even though she's not a god.."

"Hmm." Tomoe pondered, hand on his chin. "Mao-san, are you related to any God?"

"Uh, I don't think so." She said.

"Oh, by the way, Mao-chan, what I was going to say earlier was that Mizuki used to be my old familiar."

Mao's eyes lit up. "Really?! Nanami-chan, are you a god?!"

Nanami laughed. "Shh! Yes, I am! But you can't tell anyone."

"Okay!" Mao nodded. "Your secret is safe with me!" She paused. "But why did Mizuki stop being your familiar?"

Nanami smiled. "I'll tell you that story at lunch. Meet me at the rooftop."

And with that, Mao waited until lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of updates y'all. I have had some ideas for new stories, so I've been writing those. Also, I think I will only post those once I am done with this story and my Tokyo Ghoul story.. So, yeah. Here ya go!**

* * *

The morning school hours seemed to go by very slowly for Mao. Somehow, she couldn't wait to go to the rooftop and talk and listen to Nanami. She had never really been to school before. Having a group of people to talk to really made her excited.

She hurriedly ran up the stairs with Mizuki following behind. "Mao-chan." He called.

Mao stopped to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Ehm." He coughed, a little blush visible on his pale cheeks. "You might want to go up the stairs a little more slowly.. your.. uh.. panties are showing." He looked down, face nearly as red as a tomato. Before long, Mao's face was the same color and she quickly put her arms down to hold her skirt.

"S-sorry." She said, climbing the stairs again, but slowly.

Mizuki awkwardly laughed. "It's fine."

Mao mentally screamed. 'Aah, how embarrassing!'

Once they got to the roof and opened the door, they caught Nanami and Tomoe sharing a slightly passionate kiss.

She looked at Mizuki, silently wondering if they should interrupt the couple or not.

He just shrugged. "What's up, lovebirds?"

Nanami and Tomoe pulled apart quickly, Nanami blushing and Tomoe giving Mizuki an annoyed glare. Mao giggled.

"Oh! Mao-chan! Wait- can I call you that?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay! Tomoe and Mizuki, will you go eat somewhere else?" She asked, giving Tomoe puppy eyes. He groaned, getting up. "Mao-chan and I need some time to talk."

The boys left, and Mao sat down near Nanami-chan. "So, what are we gonna talk about?" She asked excitedly, her eyes twinkling.

Nanami scoffed playfully. "Boys, of course!" She winked. "What else would we talk about?!"

She cheered. "Awh, all my life I've wanted a friend like you, Nanami-chan."

Nanami hugged the girl. "Mao-chan your so cute. I hope Mizuki noticed."

"Huh?"

"Well, Tomoe actually proposed to me not too long ago," Mao gasped. "And Mizuki felt like he was in the way, but I didn't feel that way, however he insisted to leave, so he gave up on being my familiar." She paused. "I'm assuming that you met him soon after that, yes?"

"Are you the God of the Mikage shrine?"

"You know it!"

"Then yes, I actually bumped into him when I was running away."

"Why were you running away? From home?"

"Ahh, no.. Actually, it was from some scary dudes who said I was trespassing on their land." It was Nanami's turn to gasp.

"Were you hurt?"

"Nope, I deal with those guys all the time!" She said proudly.

"O-oh. So back to the topic of Mizuki, how did he become your familiars? I don't see a God's kiss on you."

"Ah, I'm not sure either. I fell down and accidentally pulled him down with me.. and we.. kissed."

"Ooooh!"

"Mizuki said he became my familiar, but i'm not a God."

Nanami thought for a while. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "Hey, what if you are related to a god?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I would know if I was."

"True. I guess it's a mystery then!"

* * *

While Mao and Nanami were having their girl talk on he rooftop, Mizuki and Tomoe were sitting in silence.

Tomoe began swishing his tail lightly. Mizuki sighed.

"So bored." He said. Tomoe made no reply.

"Is that girl you were with a god?"

Mizuki shook his head.

Tomoe hummed. "How odd."

* * *

 **Sorry this one is short and boring, I am experiencing some writer's block. Anyways, see you guys i'm the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the SUUUUPER long wait to update. Haha, technically it has been a year since I updated. I lost interest and got distracted from this fan fiction, but after recently reading the reviews you guys left me on previous chapters I decided to continue the story. Thanks for waiting and here's the new chapter! ^u^**

* * *

The first few weeks Mao moved in with Mizuki passed by smoothly, with no real drama happening. Mao became closer with all of her new friends, Koji, Mizuki, Nanami, and Tomoe. Today, they started summer break.

"Mizukiiii~" Mao called, looking around for him in the shrine, "I am going out!"

"Okay! Where to?" He shouted from a nearby room, probably brewing Sake again.

"Shopping with Nanami. See you later!"

"Be back before dark!" He replied, seeming a little agitated. He always worried about Mao, however he could not abandon his shrine duties for just a little human girl.

Mao then left, placing her hand up as a shield from the blinding sun. It was a cool summer day, with the sun shining brightly. She finally met Nanami, and they stopped to get ice cream from a nearby shop.

"So," Nanami started, taking a lick of vanilla cream, "how is Mizuki doing?"

"Pretty good... How are you and Tomoe doing?" She asked back, with a suggestive wink.

The longer haired girl blushed, fanning her face. "G-great, it's going good, definitely."

Mao smiled, happy for her friend.

"Anyways, have you figured out any clues on how Mizuki became your familiar?"

 _Changing the subject, I see._ Mao thought, giggling slightly. "I still have no idea."

* * *

Mizuki finished making Sake, and cleaning the shrine. He wiped his forehead, and turned to Mao's room. _Hmm, I hope she's having fun._ He thought, thinking of her smile that seemed to always come into his mind. Lately, he had been thinking about Mao almost the whole day, and sometimes, he wondered why. Maybe he just felt like a parental figure for her, since he clearly had the feeling of wanting to protect her.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a blue butterfly, swiftly flying in front of him. _Mikage?!_ He thought, suddenly alert. Mizuki looked around him, checking the area for another sight of the ex-god. There were none. "Weird," Mizuki said, stepping back into the shrine to find something to do.

* * *

After finishing their ice cream, the two girls went shopping for a little bit. Mizuki had given Mao some money a while ago, and now she decided to buy some new clothes to wear, since she was pretty much limited to a pair or two when she was homeless.

Nanami had helped her pick out some cute clothes, and they all fit her nicely, and she did not spend too much on them. Mao and Nanami split ways, hugging and saying goodbyes. They had decided to meet up at least once more during the summer, a trip to the beach. But that was not until near the end of summer break.

Mao skipped on, humming quietly to herself. She had had a great time with her friend, and she was happier than she had ever been in a long time, other than when Mizuki asked her to live with him.

"Oops!" She cried, bumping into a familiar blue-haired fellow. She crashed to the ground, scraping her knee on the hot pavement. _Ouch, I'll have to have Mizuki disinfect that later._ Also realizing she has ruined one of her new outfits she bought today, Mao frowned.

 _"_ Ah, oh no, are you okay?" Koji asked, giving her a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully.

"Ehehe, yeah, I'm okay." She said, scratching the back of her neck, "Sorry about that, and thanks. I suppose I should look in front of me when I am walking."

"No big deal. I wasn't looking either," He said, quickly taking a look of Mao in her new clothes. "Oh, you are hurt. Lemme help you- My apartment is really close."

"Ehm, it's okay, it is just a small scrape." She said, noticing that the sun was going down. She had to get home quickly, or else she would upset Mizuki. And that was one thing she did not want to do.

"No, really, you should disinfect that, I wouldn't want it to be infected." He said, pulling her arm towards his apartment. "It won't take long, I promise."

Mao finally gave up trying to argue with him. "As long as it doesn't take long," She said, "I've got a curfew."

* * *

Mizuki sat at the dining table, his chin resting on one of his hands and the other tapping on the wood. _Where is that girl?_ He thought, watching the sun slowly disappear. Every time a minute passed, the more his worry grew. He was sure that she wouldn't come home late, after he told her to come back before dark. Not unless something happened.

After maybe 5 minutes of worst case-scenarios, Mizuki became restless. _I should go look for her._ He got up. _But what if she is just walking home now?_ He would probably look like a fool if she saw him looking for her frantically.

But, a little embarrassment was way better than finding her hurt. Or lost. Or even worse, dead.

 _Whoa_ _, whoa, whoa, that is a little too far, she couldn't be dead, no way._ Mizuki's worries got the worst of him, and he settled out to go look for Mao.

* * *

Mao came into Koji's apartment, a small drop of blood slowly trailing its way down her shin.

They walked in, and Mao's eyes grew. It was huge, and luxurious. The first room had high ceilings, and what seemed to Mao to be expensive furniture and decorations. But, of course, most things seemed lavish.

Koji saw her expression of awe, and laughed at her doe-like eyes twinkling. He came to have a weakness whenever he saw her eyes twinkle, it made his stomach stir and his heart skip a beat. He realized, not too long ago, what was happening. He was falling for Mao.

However, every time he would make the most minimal move onto her, or even attempt to make a slight change in what she thought of him, it seemed that Mizuki would always interfere, and always interrupt. Koji's hatred for him grew for every effort he made with Mao.

So, Koji decided he would have to be sneakier, make moves when Mizuki wasn't around. (Which didn't leave Koji with very much time, as it seemed that Mizuki was attached to the girl like a piece of chewed up bubblegum stuck on a sneaker.)

He had planned this day for a while. He made sure to find out when Mao and Nanami would be meeting, without Mizuki. Koji had bumped into her on purpose, scraping her knee and ruining her new clothes also intentionally.

This was all part of his strategy, his plan, to make her his.

And she had fallen straight in.

* * *

 **Yes! I am back! Now, I cannot say for sure when I upload another chapter, but it will probably not be another couple months before I update it. Thanks for reading, and thank you guys SO SO much for writing reviews and adding it to your favorites! I love you all! -FangirlFrenzy**


End file.
